Fire And Ice
by Annaylie
Summary: RE-EDITED A year has passed since Zuko became the new Fire Lord and with his 18th birthday coming up, Zuko decided to invite his old friends over to the Fire Nation. Noticing his feelings toward Katara grows more with each passing day. Will the two finally be together? READ AND FIND OUT. RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE. Zutara, Sukka, Taang.


AN: For anybody who has read my Inuyasha story (ALL I NEED IS YOU), you'll know that I'm the type of writer that enjoys leaving my audience wanting more by the time they reach the end of each chapter. I was hoping that would've been the case with this story since I completely changed Aang's character. Sadly that wasn't the case, but you won't know until you try and I have learned from my mistake. Which is why I decided to delete this story a re-edited it. Hopefully now it's more toward your liking. :D

Also if you are not a fan of long chapters than I suggest you don't read this story, because I'm not going to change my writing styles.

This is my first ATLA story so please be gentle with me.

Disclaimer: ATLA is not mine :(

!

!

!

!

Chapter 1: Returning to the Fire Nation

Dawn has finally arrived and Zuko was starting to wake up. A lot has changed in over a year. He is finally the Fire Lord of his beloved Fire Nation, and he still couldn't believe it. He honestly thought his Uncle Iroh would of taken the thrown but instead he gave it to Zuko. General Iroh knew that the nation needed a Fire Lord that was a fighter and stubborn to quit. The people of the Fire Nation needed Zuko.

Zuko was also surprise with how is relationship with the Avatar turned out. In the very beginning, his only desire was to capture the Avatar and restoring his honor. That all changed when he learned his true destiny and came to realize that no matter what he did, his father will always see him as a disgrace to the Fire Nation. That was when he decided to join Aang and his little group and help him defeating his own father. Zuko has no regrets with the decision he made, in the end all that matter was restoring peace with all the other nations.

Aang wasn't the only person that Zuko befriended. There was Toph, the blind Earth-bender. Sokka, who even though wasn't a bender, Sokka still played an important role in defeating Fire Lord Ozai. Then there is Katara, the feisty Water-bender from the South pole. Her beauty and courage was what Zuko noticed about her ever since he first laid eyes on her when he arrived at the South pole to capture Aang. Throughout their encounters, he noticed her loyalty toward the Avatar and it really amazed him. The one thing he will never forget, was when she saved his life during his last battle with Azula. How she was shedding tears for him and making sure that he was going to be alright. The only time he ever saw someone shed their tears for him was his mother.

Katara made sure that Zuko's injuries were healing just fine, she never left his side and that right there was when Zuko started to develop feelings toward the Water-bender. He greatly admired her strength, she was someone that Zuko wanted to spend the rest of his life with, but that thought soon left his mind when he realized that Katara was in love with Aang. So Zuko remained quiet and decided that it was best to admire her from afar. That last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Katara or Aang.

Zuko decided that it was time to get out of bed and get ready for what the day has in store today, which meant more meeting with all the other members of the council. Today they were going to discuss more ways in insuring that the people in the other nations believed in Zuko and his ways. The Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribe believed that a new war was heading their way. Of course, Zuko has informed them many times in the past that a new war was never going to happen. Zuko and his uncle General Iroh, who is also Zuko's Advisor are all about bringing peace and tranquility with the remaining nations.

There's one thing that is plaguing Zuko's mind and that is his 18th birthday that he will be celebrating at the end of this year. In the Fire Nation, it is a tradition that each member of the royal family must become engage by their 18th birthday, the only tradition that Zuko wasn't to please with.

Zuko began his morning ritual which consisted of meditating and cleansing his mind as well as very hot bath. Once he finished his bath, he changed into his silk robes.

Knock Knock

"Enter" Zuko said as he adjusted his crown.

Every morning, General Iroh would come in and bring Zuko a nice cup of warm tea, there they would sit down and discuss the plans for the day ahead.

"Good morning Zuko" Iroh said to his nephew as he set the tea tray on the table.

"Good morning Uncle" Zuko said softly as he walked over to the table and took a seat. Both Fire-benders began talking and planning for thee day ahead.

!

!

!

!

"Alright that's enough for today, you guys may all go home now" Katara said to her young pupils. Ever since she got back from the war, Katara and her old Water-bending teacher Master Pakku have decided to train all the young kids about water-bending. She was grateful for them because it kept her mind occupied, especially when Aang was away on Avatar business.

Katara is extremely proud of Aang with everything he has accomplish and becoming an extremely powerful Avatar. She knew it was hard for him, especially with him being a kid. Aang could no longer have the life of an ordinary human being and no matter what happens she will always love and care for him, but within the past couple of months, Katara has been questioning herself if this is the life she wants.

Katara always pictured her husband to be the type she could see everyday and even though the war is over, she knew that Aang still had a lot of business to take care of. Business that had to leave Katara behind. That thought really scared her because she wasn't sure how she can handle it.

After all her kids have left, Katara decided to take a walk around the village. Maybe some nice cool air could help her think more clearly. There were a lot of things on her mind and she was very confuse with what she should do. A part of her wanted to explain to Aang the next time she sees him, that maybe they should just remain friends, but a art of her didn't want to hurt him. She know how much Aang loves her and the last thing she wants to do is break his heart.

"Ugh I don't know what do" Katara whispered softly to the wind.

"Is everything alright Katara?" Katara turned around and saw her Gran gran walking up to her.

"Hey Gran gran, everything is fine" Katara said trying to hide the sad look on her face. She really didn't want her Grandmother to worry about her.

"If you say so child. I came by to let you know that a letter has arrived for you" Gran gran said looking out into the ocean.

"A letter? Is it from Aang?" Katara asked.

"Actually it's from the Fire Nation" Gran gran said.

"The Fire Nation?" I wonder what's wrong?" Katara asked herself.

"Well why don't you come with me and see what the letter has to say. Who know it might be something important" Gran gran said as she placed her hand on Katara's shoulder. The two began walkin g back to the village and into her grandmother's and Pakku's hut. Katara saw the letter on the table, she picked it up, opened it and began reading it.

"It's an invitation, Fire Lord Zuko will be turning 18 in a couple of months" Katara said quietly.

"Well that's nice that he invited you all" Katara's grandfather Master Pakku said.

"Yea" Katara said as she smiled softly. She recognizes that handwriting anywhere. The invitation came from Zuko himself.

Katara will never forget that day, the day Zuko decided to join their little group and how much she was willing to go through to kill him if Zuko ever tried to hurt Aang. At first she didn't believe him, but as the days went by, she started to trust him and see the mkan that he really was. After defeating his father and ending the war, Zuko and the rest of the gang became really close friends. They promise to keep in touch with one another, but as they months went by, the letters were becoming less and less.

Katara noticed a little note at the bottom of the invitation. After she read, she laughed softly. Zuko always thought of everything.

"It says here 'don't worry, i'll be sending in one of my ships to come pick you up if you decide to come'".

"He really is an remarkable man and very considerate" Gran gran said.

She was right and it amazed Katara the transformation Zuko went through. When she first meant him, that day he arrived at the North Pole to capture Aang, all Katara saw was a heartless, spoiled prince. Now Katara sees is a intelligent and heart-warming Fire Lord. That thought made her smile and worry at the same time because Zuko now possesses the quality that Katara wants in a husband. Katara decided to write back to Zuko to let him know that they She and the others will be joining him on his special day.

!

!

!

!

A month has past and today was the big day. Today is the arrival of the Fire Nation ship to take Katara and the others to the Fire Nation. In past couple of weeks it was hard for Katara to reunite everyone back together. After the war, Toph decided to go back to the Earth Kingdom. Luckily Aang was in the same city where Toph was at the time, so it wasn't to hard to find him. As for Suki, she was the easiest because she and Sokka are practically inseparable.

Katara and the others finally arrived at the port, there they could see the ship approaching.

"Ugh I can't wait to get off this block of ice. I can't see anything." Toph said, she was now able to smell the ship slowly approaching.

Katara could never understand what it feels like to be blind. Since Toph used the earth ground to feel the vibration, she had an advantage, but being on a block of ice left her feeling even more blind.

"I'm so excited, finally some warm weather" Suki said with a big smile on her face. Sokka laughed and placed his arm around her waist.

"Are you ready Katara" Aang said as he placed his hand on her Shoulder. The ship finally arrived.

"Hello Children" A voice said. A voice that could never be forgotten. It was General Iroh.

General Iroh decided to come on the trip to make sure the young group was being taken care of.

"Hello Iroh!" Aang yelled at the older man.

"It's so good to see everybody back together again" Iroh said as he boarded off the ship. Katara ran up to man and gave him a big hug. He was the main reason in Zuko's complete transformation and for that she'll always be grateful for him.

"It's so good to see you too General Iroh" Katara said after she gave the man a hug.

"Please no more General Iroh, just call me Iroh" Iroh said to the group.

"Ok Iroh" Toph said.

"Well let's get you guys ready so we can leave" Iroh said.

The group said their goodbyes to the village and to the family, shortly after that they started boarding the ship. After making sure everyone and everything was ready to depart, they left the South pole and headed straight toward the Fire Nation.

The night before the arrival at the the Fire Nation, Katara was having trouble sleeping so she decided to go outside. She was definitely nervous in seeing Zuko again. The last time she saw him was during his coronation and that day he was looking very handsome.

"I wonder what he looks like now?" Katara asked herself. Zuko's a beautiful man if you look pass the scar on his face.

"Couldn't sleep?" Iroh asked as he was standing behind Katara.

"Yea, just came out to think" Katara said as looking out at the ocean.

"I know the feeling child" Iroh said he walked over to the railing. The two remained quiet for quite some time now. Just enjoying each others company and the sailty smell in the air.

"How does it feel seeing your nephew as the Fire Lord" Katara asked.

"It's wonderful, I'm so proud of Zuko" Iroh said with a smile. "No one deserve it more than him. All those trials he faced in the past, they always tried to keep him down. Now look at him, A Fire Lord."

Katara smiled at the old man.

"You should go and get some rest Katara, tomorrow is a busy day for us" Iroh said quietly.

He was right, tomorrow was the day of their arrival.

"Good night Iroh" Katara said quietly before leaving the man by himself. She finally arrived at her room and the moment her head touch the pillow, she was asleep.

!

!

!

!

Dawn was slowly approaching and Zuko was finally up. The night before he was having trouble sleeping. The only thing that was on his mind were all his friends and how much he misses them, especially Katara. He was definitely curious on how everybody was doing and what have they been doing that past year.

Zuko was now changing into his robes, he wanted to be at the docks when the ship arrives to greet them all. He specifically told the councils not to bother him today because he wanted to spend the day with his guest. All in all, he wanted to day to be perfect for them, kind of like the old days, only now they had no war to worry about.

One of the things he loves about his friends is that even though he is now Fire Lord, he knows that they are going to treat him like he was their equal and honestly he doesn't mind one bit.

Zuko left the palace just in time to see the ship slowly arriving at the docks. Zuko is definitely nervous but ecstatic at the same time. When he arrived at the docks, he saw Iroh boarding off.

"Uncle, how I missed you" Zuko said as he gave his uncle a big hug. "I hope you trip was a pleasant one?"

"It was Zuko" Iroh said with a smile on his face.

Zuko noticed everybody getting off the ship, all except one.

Where was she? The one person Zuko was longing to see. As the group all exchanged hugs and greeting, Zuko was still pretty wondering where Katara was at.

That was when he finally saw her, slowly descending from the ship. He noticed the smile on her face she first saw him, which made Zuko very happy.

"Hello Fire Lord Zuko" Katara said as she slowly bowed.

"Hello Katara" Zuko said as he took her hand and placed a kiss on it. "Please Katara, only Zuko."

Katara smiled "Ok Zuko". One thing she was worried about was now that Zuko is the new Fire Lord, that he may wanted to be treated differently. Looks like she was wrong with that one

"Can I get hug?" Zuko said quietly. He was shocked when Katara practically threw herself on him. They stood like that for a while until they heard someone clear their throat.

"I think its time to bring everone in and enjoy a nice cup of tea" Iroh said and everybody agreed with that idea.

For the first time in over a year, Zuko was happy. He had his uncle and all of his friends with him. What more could a King ask for in life?

!

!

!

!

Well here is the new re-edited version of Fire and Ice. I hope that this version is more to your liking. No flames but constructive criticisms are welcome. Let me know if I should continue.

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna


End file.
